


Warm

by thepastelforestprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fireplaces, M/M, cuddles and kisses, just good fluffy stuff™, short and sweet, this is a positive kind of vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: When it's cold, it doesn't bother them. It never bothers them.





	

Icy winds blew outside, making the branches of the large oak tree outside scrape on the window, the leaves rustling pleasantly, meanwhile the inhabitants on the inside were all cuddled together on the couch, a large fluffy blanket curled around them, a fire crackling, making it even more warm.

Also present was a fluffy orange tabby cat, who desperately wanted to be paid attention to, but was been forgotten because her owners were rather wrapped up in each other, literally wrapped up together in the blanket, sharing deep, slow and unhurried kisses, soft sighs of pleasure as they embraced, unaffected by the cold of the outside world, the firelight bathing them in it's firey orange glow, the fire's crackling growing in volume, and faint murmurs between both of the men.

They were confirming their adoration for each other in breathless sighs of "I love you, I love you," while they broke, before diving back in, the tabby giving up on her conquest of getting pets and scritches, but the energy of love between the two was enough for her. Hux broke, and they stared deeply into each other's eyes, green meeting amber, both panting softly, before Kylo moved forward, kissing up Hux's shoulder, to his neck, Hux granting him more access by tilting it backwards, Kylo peppered it with more kisses.

Hux sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Kylo's lips on his neck, the heat of his breath. Without opening his eyes, he started petting Millicent, who purred loudly, happy to finally get any attention, she licked at his fingertips with her scratchy tongue, while Hux tangled his free hand in Kylo's mane of hair, receiving a pleased rumble against his neck in response, and when he slightly tugged he received a nip.

Kylo made his way back up to Hux's lips, pecking him a few times, before laughingly saying "You taste like hot chocolate,", receiving a snort in response, before their lips met yet again.

The cold couldn't get to them. Even if it did, they had each other to make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes everyone affected by recent events feel better. I don't really know what to say, but if any of you ever need to talk, then feel free to talk to me on here, or I could give out my Discord if it makes you more comfortable....this fic is kind of a metaphor, but you probably picked up on that....i'm bad at this, i know, but I really do care. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!~<3


End file.
